Memories
by Kyoko0001
Summary: not all of there time together was bad. in fact Fai wouldn't trade it for the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo so here I am yet again! I've been waiting to post this forever but I just haven't had time….. that's also why my other fic hasn't been updated in a while…. **

**This will be a series of onshots about Fai and Ashura fallowing a range of different themes. If you have any requests please make them! These fics will skip around a lot so be sure to read the chapter description **

**I do not own tsubasa!**

* * *

Description: Ashura is worried about how Fai is adjusting to life in Celese.

A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

Fai sat on the floor of Ashura's office practicing his spell runs while the king filled out paper work having to do with various Kingly affairs. To day had been going as many had since Fai had come to Celese. Meaning that Fai was with Ashura no matter where he went or what he was doing.

The blonde simply could not be left alone with out becoming paranoid and panicked; making simple tasks such as going to the bathroom a lot harder. Many of the castle foke were still not accustomed to the over whelming magical presence of the child, and to be quite frank considered him a threat that needed to be dealt with. Leaning back in his chair Ashura rubbed his temples trying to keep the ever-possible headaches at bay.

Glancing down at Fai who was currently laying on his stomach he noticed that he was not practicing his spell runes as he had been previously. The child was now busy doodling cute little figures with round eyes and pudgy bodies. The king couldn't help but smile at them.

Looking more closely Ashura could see that the figures resembled recognizable characters from real life, in fact they resembled he and Fai. The king and child were standing next to each other and holding hands, the picture was a little off center, Ashura being directly in the middle while Fai stood to his right.

As he continued to watch Fai also drew a third figure standing to Ashura's left. As the picture progressed the king could clearly see that the child was drawing his deceased twin. His brother was also holding the kings hand and had a bright smile. Fai still believed that he could one day bring his brother back, although Ashura knew that that was never going to happen he would let Fai dream is it brought him comfort.

Maybe Fai could be all right and function like a normal adult one day, ever if he was a goofy kid who preferred to hang around with adults instead of kids his own age, and create friends instead of making them. This picture was proof enough that he at least still had hope in his heart.

Tarring his eyes away from the blonde and back to his work Ashura smiled the rest of the after noon.

the next day when Ashura went to retrieve a pen from his desk he found a piece of paper placed neatly on top of everything in the drawer. Examining it closer the king found that it was the picture from yesterday but with a large sun in the middle of the page above Ashura head. There was also a background added and it was very green, unlike the claimant in Cleles. In fact the whole piece was colored beautifully for a seven-year-old child to have done with out assistance. the king wasn't sure he could do as nice a job with a box of markers and some pencils and told to make something nice.

Taking the paper the king tacked it to his wall for all to see where it is still on display today.

* * *

**please leave a review on you way out, there are a couple more chapters I have on my laptop that need to still be posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

So here we go with chapter two! Sorry for such a long time between updates but school got out so I haven't really had internet access.

I do not own Tsubasas

* * *

Chapter one: Even Ashura gets Lonely

Ashura sat up in his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before drawing a few runes in the air to rekindle the fire in the room. It was yearly, so early that the king would have been surprised to see sevents preparing for the day. So early that if something wasn't troubling him so he Ashura would have gladly fallen back asleep. The thing keeping him awake this cold night was the fact that Fai hadn't crawled into his bed yet.

It was extremely unusual for Fai to spend the entire night in his own room. In fact Ashura couldn't remember a time since he had rescued Fai that the child had gone the entire night without crawling in to bed next to him.

Pulling back the blankets Ashura flipped both feet over the edge of the bed and fond the cold hard floor. Pulling his coat over his shoulders Ashura made his way over to the door that led to Fai's bedroom. He had had a special door to combine the two chambers built shortly after Fai had come to Celes, so that when the child moved into his own room he wouldn't be as frightened. Fai took full advantage of the door whenever he could.

Pulling it open carefully Ashura used a bit of magic to illuminate the darkened room, he was rather pleased to find Fai fast asleep with the blankets pulled close around him. Standing there for a few moments the king was deciding what he was going to do with himself at night if Fai no longer needed to crawl into his bed. What could he really do? Adopt a lover? Maybe a dog would be more appropriate with Fai running around….

Ashura slowly pulled the door closed and made his way back to his own bed; the king could sleep a few more hours if he truly pleased, that is if he could manage to fall asleep. For some reason his bed felt so lonely and cold without his little dandelions presence. After tossing and turning for a good hafe an hour the king again climbed out of his bed and made his way to Fai's room.

Pulling the door open he didn't bother to light his way, coming over to Fai's bed Ashura pulled back the covers back and climbed in next to the child pulling him close. Even if Fai was ready to be by himself that didn't mean that Ashura was.

When morning rolled around there was a small panic when the maids had come to wake Ashura for his daily duties, the king was no wear to be found. After a good hour of looking they finally decided that it would be a good idea to ask Fai if he had gone somewhere when they found that pair curled up together in the blondes bed.

Please review! I would really appreciate it also if you have an ideas please share them with me!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own tsubasa

Description: Fai reads a book about vampires in the library. He is about 15.

Fai wandered the rows and rows of books in the royal library. Today Ashura was going to be in meeting for most of the day and this was the only way Fai could think to amuse himself. Stopping randomly he pulled out a book and plopped down on the floor to read it. The cover read 'The Truth about Vampires' whatever that meant.

It took Fai an entire day to read through the section on vampires, there were only a few books that were not fiction, and the fiction he read seemed to be more romance than fact. If a thing such as vampires even existed to have facts about them in the first place.

At the end of his reading marathon Fai decided if there were really vampires that he wouldn't want to be one even if they were really fast and really strong and lived very long. Not when you couldn't see yourself in mirrors or balance spoons on your nose. That would just take all the fun out of life.

Deciding that he was hungry Fai went to eat dinner. He was rather pleased to see that when he passed Ashura's office the lights were on. Quickening his pace he found his way to the kitchen and waited for one of the hands to make him his favorite, a ham and cheese sandwich.

Just as he was about to leave the blonde stopped dead in his tracts, he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. Asking ever so kindly he got a spoon from one of the kitchen hands and made his way to go see Ashura. The people in the kitchen had learned long ago that Fai was a very strange person, and so did not even bother to ask what he was planning to do with the spoon.

Knocking twice he waited for approval before pushing the door to Ashura's office open. The king only glanced up momentarily to see that it was Fai before returning to his work. Fai took this as an opportunity to walk around behind his king. Leaning forward he pointed at the window to get the king to look up. "King Ashura, there's a beautiful blue bird see?"

As expected the king looked up and Fai placed the spoon to his nose and was surprised to see that it stayed there.

"Fai. What on earth are you doing?" Ashura said with an amused tone in his voice.

"Well you see my king I was just worried that you might be a vampire." Fai smiled and walked back around the desk to get a better look. He could barely suppress the giggles that were rising in his throat.

"Do tell, what on earth gave you the impression that I was a vampire?" the king took the spoon off his nose and examined it.

"Well I was reading a book and you're really pail and never go outside, and the bright lights at events give you head aches so I just thought that maybe you could be a vampire." The blonde managed to keep his face straight.

"Fai. You're the exact same way… and anyhow how does a spoon to the nose prove that I'm not a vampire?"

"Everyone knows that vampires can't balance spoons on their noses. And I am not, I like it outside!"

"You only go out when it's dark though… how do I know you're not a vampire." Ashura teased.

"Because I don't drink blood, or turn into a bat!" Fai obviously didn't get that the king was again teasing him.

"Well neither do I"

"How do I know what you do in you free time?"

"What free time. And I don't know what you do in your free time."

"I guess you're right there…. But I'm not a swear!"

Ashura giggled before leaning forward and putting the spoon on the blonde's nose only to have it fall off.

"See, it's just a superstition." Ashura couldn't help but smile at the face Fai made.

For most of the night Fai tried unsuccessfully to balance the spoon on his nose.

Fai stood in the kitchen of the group's new apartment making cookies for the kids. Kurogane was sitting at the dining room table reading the paper and sipping on coffee. Just as Fai slipped the last batch into the oven the blonde turned to clean up when he noticed a very appetizing cookie dough covered spoon sitting on the table. Looking at Kurogane then back at the spoon Fai just couldn't resist, even if he technically didn't need human food to survive sweets were nice every once in a while. Licking the cookie wonderfulness Fai jumped as he heard Kurogane.

"What the hell are you doing mage?" the ninja was looking over his paper.

Although Fai had not completely for given Kurogane for turning him into a vampire he still couldn't help but mess with him a bit. Just a bit. "Licking the spoon Kurogane."

"What's the point of that?"

"Try some and you'll see." Fai crossed the room and held the spoon out to the ninja.

"I don't want to you already licked it!"

"oh my gosh… really Kurogane? I didn't lick this side so try some." Fai held the spoon inches from Kurogane's face.

Grumbling a bit Kurogane took the spoon and licked it and instantly made a face. "it tastes like sugar dumb ass."

"I know it tastes like sugar. That's why I like it"

"tch whatever." And with that Kurogane placed the spoon on Fai's nose and went back to his paper. To the blondes surprise it stuck there. Fai sated at it looking cross eyed for a moment

"weird…"

Please review it means a lot to me! Thank you so much for reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

Ashura sat bordly in one of the most uneventful and useless meetings of his life. Today had offered little amusement seeing as Fai had spent the entire day wandering about the kingdom while the king himself was busy listening to hypocritical old men complain about the way the country was being run. Although Ashura had spent a great deal of time worrying of what might come of his little wandering blonde, the king felt the need for a bit of excitement by this time of the day, honestly he couldn't even feel his backside any more.

Just as another rather boring speech about grater military action was about to begin the door that was supposed to be guarded by armed mages flung open, and Fai bounded in holding something wrapped up in a cloth. Bowing to the elder members of the court's magicians the blonde made his way over to were the king was sitting.

Looking rather amused Ashura watched as Fai ran to the thrown and bowed again quickly before bounding up to his side. "They need your help!"

"What needs my help Fai?" the king said calmly seeing as Fai seemed rather upset.

"They're going to die if we don't help them, their mother was killed!" the blonde adjusted his arms and shifted the contents into Ashura's own lap. The small bundle came undone and to the kings surprise there sat four scraggly, starving kittens.

A small smile crossed Ashura's face even he had to admit they were adorable, three of the kittens were the typical pearly white of many animals in Celese. The last was white and black and looked the scraggliest of the bunch. "You say their mother was killed?"

"Mmhum they were hanging around her in the snowy road, it looked like she got hit by a carriage…" Fai was looking thoughtfully at them and Ashura could almost swear that he was about to smile when the exact opposite happened. Tears started to run down Fai's face as he watched the kittens curl closer to each other. "People were passing by all day… I-I don't understand how anyone could just leave them out on the side of the road when there's no way for them to survive… they all just acted like they didn't exist at all! Even though they were meowing for help!"

This had been the first time Ashura had seen Fai cry over anything other than his brother. The blonde had a hard time showing emotions so this really must have upset him to dive him to this state, especially since Fai knew there were other people in the room. Speaking of the other people in the room they all looked rather disgusted in Fai's behavior. They just wouldn't understand, many of the court mages expected Fai to act as if he were as old as them just because he carried the D title.

"I see. Well I think we can do something for them, how about we go and get these little ones something to eat then find them a nice warm place to sleep?" Ashura stood and handed the bundle back to Fai who cradled them closely to his chest. Turning to the rest of the court assembled in the room Ashura called a recess until after dinner, that would at least give him an hour or two to be around Fai.

The sudden appearance of the king in the kitchen just about scared his staff hafe to death. Everyone immediately dropped to their knees in as a sign of respect to both the king and to Fai; although Fai frequently came to the kitchen to watch the pastry chefs make the desserts for dinner.

"There is no need for this, stand." Ashura said plainly and nudged Fai forward so that he could address the staff. The blonde looked back a bit embarrassed that everyone was looking at him.

"What should I say Ashura-ou?" the whisper was almost inaudible from the blondes lips.

"What do babies eat Fai?"

"Milk, right…?" Fai cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Today I found some kittens and they need some warm milk please." The child had a rather worried voice as he looked down at the bundle in his arms. "I need that and a basket for them to sleep in tonight sent up to ashur- I-um mean the kings chambers immediately."

"Yes of course." The head maid whom just happened to be in the kitchen at the time said bowing.

"Thank you." Fai nodded back then turned once again to face the king.

From there Fai carefully carried the kittens to the king's room to wait. Ashura arraigned some of the many pillows to keep the kittens in a makeshift box, which Fai placed them in two at a time. The blonde had been extremely careful not to separate one kitten by its self although the three white kittens seemed to exclude the two toned one more often than not. Although as far as Ashura could tell Fai hadn't noticed that just yet.

For a while the pair just sat there quietly and watched the kittens until they were fast asleep. Once that happened Fai lied on Ashura's lap and fell asleep himself, at least when he woke up Fai would be delighted to find that kittens were rather playful. In fact the king may even get a smile out of the blonde.

Ashura did indeed have to return to his meetings after dinner was over although he had chosen to skip the meal in order to spend some time with Fai and watch the little fur balls sleep. By the time an agreement was met it was well into the night and too late to wake Fai. Slipping in quietly the king found the child curled up in the middle of the floor with the kittens sleeping on and around him. Getting ready for bed Ashura was surprised to see a few new items in his room including a litter box and a large dish of water and what looked to be four separate bowls of kibble for the kitties to munch on.

The next morning Ashura awoke to a very fury white kitten licking his face. Fai was at the foot of the bed with a hand over his mouth looking kind of shocked. Sitting up the king lifted the kitten up and scratched behind its ear before placing it next to one of its siblings. "They sure have perked up since they got a good meal in there tummies."

"Yeah they all really like to play…. Yesterday I asked one of the people who work in the stable if they could tell me how old they were… they said that they were ready to find families to adopt them…"

"Well that's good news Fai." Ashura brushed a bit of hair out of his face.

"…so… I know that… um… well…. Ashura-ou?" the blonde was looking at the cat in his hands that was sleeping still.

"Yes Fai?"

"Can one of the cats homes be here… I mean with us…"

A small smile crossed the king's face. "which one is your favorite Fai?"

"What do you mean? It's not right to pick favorites you know."

"well in certain cases it's all right to pick favorites, because each one of those kittens is going to be some ones favorite for one reason or another. So tell me which one is your favorite?"

Fai seemed to think for a moment before holding out the kitten in his hand, the black and white kitten. "This one."

"I see, do you mind if I get a better look at it?" Fai nodded and handed the little ball of fur over to the king. Ashura looked for a few seconds at the kitten who had just been woken from its little nap. Its small little blue eyes blinked open and starred at back at Ashura. "What do you want to name this little one?"

"… I was thinking… maybe Luka…"

"That sounds like a good name to me. Alright Luka-" Ashura handed the kitten back to Fai. "Welcome to your new family."

"Do you really mean it!" Fai almost, almost smiled as he held the kitten to his chest.

"Do I ever kid Fai?"

"Yes… you tease me all the time my king."

He did have a point, although Fai was really the only person Ashura had teased since he took the thrown after his father's early passing. That line normally worked… "No Fai I'm serious right now. You can keep Luka. That kitten is now the royal cat of Luval castile."

Carefully setting the kitten down Fai jumped forwards and hugged the king tightly around the neck, causing him to fall back into the bed. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Laughing Ashura ran a hand through Fai's hair. "You're welcome Fai. Now how about we have some breakfast?"

In about two weeks the kittens were back to a healthy weight and soon found new homes. Ashura had feared it would be difficult to find them homes considering that most people viewed cats as nothing more than pest animals, in fact many people only allowed them in there barns to keep rats out. The opposite had proved to be true, apparently a kitten that had lived in the castle was the ideal pet for any noble child.

In the end Fai took one of the kittens to live with Ashura's younger brother's children. They seemed quite delighted to have an adorable white fluff ball running around. The last two kittens had been gifts to Celese's closest two allies' monarchs, and had been hand delivered by the king himself.

Luka was getting used to life at the castle and with Fai. Having the kitten around was new to Ashura as well, the king had accepted that were ever Fai went the cat went. This meant that Luka made a happy home at night sleeping curled up to the blonde.

In fact Fai even took the kitten with him when he would wander the country side, went to the library, or went to official meetings. Which many members of the court were not too happy about. Although Luka was good and mostly sleep through them. Ashura didn't think they had a problem with the kitten sleeping in the same room as the meeting was being held, but the fact that after it fallowed Fai in it would sleep in the hood of his coat and dis distract the other members.

All in all Fai seemed to be a bit happier with the kitten around she would defiantly be a good friend for life. Although Fai had always seemed like a dog person.

**So here we have yet another chapter~ I'm so glade that everyone been reading this, its been so much fun wrighting it for you all! If its not to much trouble please leave a review and tell me how you like it! **

**Also I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas for chapters so if you have anything you want added in I would be happy to do so~~ until next time then!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ashura's schedule had been packed the last few weeks leaving little time for himself or for Fai. With war threatening to break out at any moment it really didn't come as that much of a surprise. Fai had been rather busy himself, as a member of the court magicians he would be training hard to prefect his defensive and offensive spells .

Ashura had been rather worried that Fai would indeed have to play a role in the war at such a young age. The blonde had only just been awarded the D title, the most prestigious award a wizard in the land could obtain, a few weeks before the conflicts started… of course Ashura had over looked the possibility of war when he had made the decision in the first place.

Fai possessed amazing ability, although he still had much to learn, even the spells he was currently able to cast would be devastation on the battle field when enough power was pushed into them… and it seemed just about everyone in the kingdom was aware of it. Fai had already won over the public with his numerous good deeds and soon was to win over the court as well. This all made it difficult to simply say no. although he was the king and could keep Fai out of this if he wanted to; it simply wasn't a smart political move.

Pushing that entirely aside Ashura made his way down one corridor after another making his way to the balcony that over looked the training grounds. There was no doubt that Fai would be hard at work training here since he was not in the library or taking a nap.

Sure enough as Ashura strode onto the balcony and looked out over the training field Fai was sparing with one of the other mages. A sense of pride welled up inside of the king at seeing Fai; the blonde was dodging a series of magical attacks while working up a counter attack. Because Fai was still a novice he had to draw out the spell runes to newer and more difficult spells he cast, putting him at a bit of a disadvantage against the opponents her would face.

An hour passed and the king simply observed, no one really seemed to notice him and if they did they did nothing to distract the matches going on. The head of the court mages wanted to see how much magic Fai possessed and could use in the heat of battle, a startling amount as they were soon found out.

It seemed as if Fai would be physically exhausted before he was magically, just as another match was about to start Ashura decided that he would barrow Fai for a bit. "I see you have all been hard at work preparing to defend your home." The king said as he descended the stairs and walked towards Fai.

"My king." Fai bowed for formality before coming to Ashura's side big blue eyes full of excitement.

"If it's not too much trouble I would like to steal Fai for a bit, there are things I need to discuss with him." Ashura ran a hand through the messy blonde hair.

"Not at all, Lord Fai needs a brake anyways." the head of the court mages bowed.

"Good, well I hope you all keep up the good work." With that Ashura lead Fai back into the castle and up to his room. Waiting for them once they got there was a nice springtime lunch accompanied by a bottle of wine for Ashura along with a picture of milk for Fai.

"So I see you were getting quite a workout out on the training field." Ashura pulled out a chair for Fai before taking his seat opposite the child.

"Yeah… it's been like that every day this week… I've been waiting for you to come out and train with us, but I bet you were in boring meetings all day huh?" Fai said brushing some hair out of his face.

"Yes, it seems that's become my job since I became an adult, one boring meeting after another fallowed load after load of paper work. Enjoy being a child while you can."

"If you say so… kids don't get to do anything fun at all… Ashura-ou do you really miss being a kid?" Fai was pushing the food back and forth on his plate rather than eating it. This had become somewhat of a ritual for him; he would make a mess of his plate before deciding to eat it. When previously asked by Ashura why he did so he simply responded with a shrug of the shoulders.

"not enough to want to be one again that's for sure, being an adult has its own perks too you know."

"But you just said it was all meetings and paper work, what's fun about that? I can barely stand to do my homework."

"We'll let me see, grownups get to drink good wine and kiss pretty girls. I would say that's the best of it, although not all of it." Ashura watched Fai, the child seemed to be thinking really hard about what he had just said.

"How old do you have to be… To be an adult I mean?" the blonde looked purposely away when he asked this question before taking a bite of potato.

"Well traditionally in Celese one is considered an adult when they reach the age of thirteen." Taking a sip od wine the king smiled.

"O….. Ashura-ou….. How old am I?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't keep track of that sort of thing…."

Ashura sat back to think, Fai had to at least be five, well physically at least, when he came to live in Celese, that was about…. O dear god…. At the very least nine years ago…. Of course Fai was small for his age, and his magic helped to preserve his appearance the king had always assumed he had kind of a baby face… but could Fai really be thirteen already?

No it couldn't have been that long ago could it? maybe that would explain all the offensive and defensive spells Fai could perform now. Although he still needed to use runes, he was still very advanced. In fact if he wanted to the blonde could try to summon spells without them… no no no there was just no way, could Fai really be that old!

The king looked up from thought when he heard Fai giggle "Did you forget to?"

"… no I just can't believe that you're really thirteen…" Ashura took another sip of wine.

Fai seemed to ponder this for a moment before a pout crossed his features "awww does that mean I have to go to meetings and fill out paper work not too?"

"No, we need you to train… for the time being we need you to be in your current position out side." Was he ever going to grow out of the cute stage?

"That's good." A few moments of silence passed as they continued there meal. "My king?" Fai said finally.

"Please don't be so formal when we are alone Fai. Ashura is just fine."

"…Ashura-ou?"

"Yes?" the king shook his head.

"Does that mean that I'm old enough to drink yummy wine and kiss pretty girls too?" Ashura almost choked on his food. Fai simply sat there waiting for a reply while munching on a roll and studying Ashura's face.

The king really didn't want to admit out loud that Fai could kiss girls… not that he would be mad if he did, the king just didn't want to know about it. "If you really want to, but aren't girls still gross in your mind?"

Again Fai stopped to ponder this, the blonde had switched form eating his roll to tearing off little pieces and letting them fall onto his plate. "No girls are really pretty, kinda like chi is really pretty… but I get kisses from chi all the time? Does that mean it was wrong?" the blondes brow was furrowed as he mixed the bread into the mess on his plate.

"A different kind of kiss Fai, like a husband would kiss his wife. Not like a mother would kiss her child." Fai looked so upset at founding out he may have been doing something naughty, but at least the seemed to put him at ease for the most part. But the king had just raised an interesting point in the adolescent's mind.

"Does that mean I would have to get married to them?"

"ummm not necessarily, lots of people kiss other people when there thinking about getting married to them. It's sort of like test run to see if you truly like that person."

"Ashura-ou do you kiss girls?"

A light pink spread across the kings face, and although he really shouldn't be embarrassed by such a simply question asked by a curious child, he couldn't suppress it. "Well, um…"

"You do don't you?" Fai smiled a little bit at the fact he had embarrassed the king, Ashura was always so stoic with his facial expressions. "Wait when do you even have time to talk to girls let alone kiss them?"

"Let me tell you being king doesn't leave much time for it at all." The king managed to compose his face at last, for the most part.

"…wait…" the blonde went from a slight smile to staring at his feet looking rather unhappy in a matter of seconds. "Does that mean that Ashura-ou wants to get married to some stranger?"

"Well no one wants to marry a stranger Fai. You want to get to know them first. Arraigned marriages are few and far between these days." The king couldn't figure what had upset Fai so much… thinking about it honestly could have been any part of the conversation.

"But are you going to get married?" Fai sniffed a bit.

"I have no abrupt plans to do so." Ashura clarified.

"But I don't want you to get married Ashura!" tears streamed down Fai's face as he ran out of the room to his own slamming the door behind him.

What had brought all of this on? Normally Fai was so laid back and went with the flow of things. He was never one to overreact in such a way, in fact in many ways had a tendency to underreact. And the king had never seen Fai throw a fit before. Ever.

Ashura knock lightly on the door that connected he and Fai's room before pushing it open. Fai had thrown himself on the bed and was crying quietly. "Fai, I don't understand why you are so upset. If you explain your feelings to me I can make you feel better." Ashura sat next to Fai on the bed.

"hhhrm hrmm hurmmm hrrrm mmm!" the blonde mumbled into the bed making it impossible to understand him.

Preparing his best comforting voice the king chose his words carefully. "You need to talk to me not the mattress. Please Fai, I don't like it when you are upset."

Ashura leaned back to stare at the top of the canopy bed. Slowly Fai sat up and looked over at his king with puffy eyes and a runny nose. "I said I don't want you to… to get married." the blonde whipped his eyes with his sleeve.

"And I told you that I had no plans to. Now why that would upset you so much in the first place Fai?"

the nice part about Fai the fact he would tell Ashura anything and everything. Even if he did not know the proper way to articulate his worried across he would still tell Ashura he was upset. "be-because if you get married then you going to have kids and forget all about me and no one in the whole world will want me anymore if you forget about me!" Fai flopped back on the bed and covered his face.

"… How can anyone replace you Fai? There's no way I could forget about my little dandelion and if I did ever get married it would be when you were already an adult and that is a really very long time away." Ashura was tempted to pull Fai into his lap although he was sure it may make matters worse.

"But I'm thirteen now… you said that's when someone… becomes an adult…."

"much much older, Fai when your my age most likely, and that my friend is a very very long time away." Against his better judgment Ashura lifted Fai and held him close.

"Promise?"

"On my honor as the leader of the Celes." This seemed to put Fai at ease as he snuggled close to Ashura. If this was what it would be like to raise children he was glade that woman did all the work… they were so sensitive…

After a few more minutes passed Ashura lifted Fai up. "You know what always makes me feel better?"

Fai wrapped his arms around the king's neck and snuggled into the soft black hair. "hmm?"

"A bottle of yummy wine. How about we have a drink together?" Ashura opened the door to his room and walked over to the liquor cabinet pulling out a bottle that was a sweeter wine from a forin country in the southern hemisphere. Walking over to one of the big comfy chairs Ashura sat Fai down before opening the bottle and bringing the child a glass.

Some were in the back of his mind a little voice was telling him this was not the responsible thing to do…

**I meant this chapter to come out very differently but that part with Fai getting upset just fit in so well I couldn't help myself~ well anyhoo eventually theres going to be another chapter that connects to this one!**

**Please review and tell me what you think or make any suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello, this chapter is a bit more serious and comes on request from Jayson- here you go dear just as you asked!**

**Still don't own tsubasa.**

Fai clung desperately to this man who called himself Ashura as they once again landed on a solid surface. The blonde peeked out ever so slightly, only to see that his brother was safe before he again buried his face in the soft fabric of the king's coat.

Ashura leaned down to set Fai on the end of his bed along with his dead brother. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to the court… or anyone for that matter. The blonde seemed to be more than a little bit panicked as his eyes tried to take in everything at once. If they got any bigger Ashura feared they might pop or something terrible such as that. Stepping back he ran a hand through his long hair before putting on a smile. Even if he had no idea what to do now that didn't mean that Fai had to see it on his face.

"We're here." He chimed not knowing what else to say, speaking to children was not taught along with kingcraft.

"O…" Fai said looking at the floor. "What do we do now…" the child reached his hand out to grasp his siblings while he looked at his feet.

"How about we put a little spell on your brother to preserve him until funeral preparations can be made."

"fu-funeral!? No, Fa- my brother we can't do that to him! How can I bring him back! Please- please do-don't!" tears rolled down Fai's face as he tried in vain to wipe them away with his free hand that, like his other, was covered in dirt.

"Fai it's alright. We can do that to, now calm down." Ashura reached into his pocket and took out his handkerchief to wipe the childes face. What he couldn't understand was where in the world Fai had come up with the idea that he could bring anything that was dead back to life. He knew that the child had been through an unimaginable hell, this was not the time to tell him that there was no way. If it would comfort him that was what they would do.

Fai continued to cry and Ashura pulled the child into his arms and cradled him to his chest. After that it was only a few more minutes of sniffling before he turned to see if his brother was still ok before answering Ashura. "Promise?"

"Yes."

Fai allowed the spell to be cast and watched as the spell runes were drawn in the air, a language that he didn't understand. Once the spell was cast it shrouded his brother with a light blue glow before fading. Satisfied Ashura picked Fai up into his arms again just before there was a knock on the door.

He had summoned the maids some time ago the king wasn't at all surprised how long it had taken considering this late hour. Ashura walked to the door and slipped out closing it behind him. A small sound of protest came from Fai. He didn't want to leave his brother alone, even if he was just in the other room.

The king's orders were simple, take Fai's brother and get him cleaned up and put into proper cloths before taking him to the sacred pool. He also had them bring up some clothes for Fai to wear once he got out of his bath along with a simple meal that his stomach could handle. Then Ashura allowed them in the room but stayed in the hallway to speak with Fai.

Making his way to a window that was just up the hall, the king pulled back the curtains and set Fai on the ledge. "I need you to listen now, alright Fai." Ashura tried to keep his voice soft but wasn't really sure if he managed it well or not. "The maids are going to get your brother all cleaned up and take him to a place where he will be safe, after you have something to eat and a bath we'll take you to see him and you can wish him a good night sleep. Is that alright?"

Fai nodded weekly as he stared at the king with his big blue eyes. Ashura couldn't help but smile at him before picking him back up and heading into his room. The maids, as always, worked fast and efficiently. They had a meal sitting on the table and a bath drawn up as well and had already cleared out of the room.

"Do you want to eat first or take a bath first?" the king said sitting Fai once again on the foot of his bed.

The child seemed to think for a moment before whispering ever so quietly. "Can I take a bath first?" the king simply nodded in response.

Ashura offered a hand to Fai before leading him into the large bathroom. His majesty helped the blonde undress, and found something to keep all of that long hair out of the water until they were ready to wash it.

Cooling the water with a bit of magic he lifted Fai in to the tub that seemed more like a swimming pool when Fai was in it. The blonde obviously enjoyed the warm water; it felt good on his tired body and warmed him up completely. In fact it was hard for him not to drift asleep; His eyes had become so heavy.

The king kneeled on the tile and used a soft wash cloth on the pail delicate skin. Fai had seemed pail enough as it was but once Ashura really got him washed off it was evident how sickly the child's skin color was. There were dark bruises on his hands and knees, as well as cuts and scraped all over the place. Once every were else was clean Ashura only had to wash Fai's hair, carefully he let the long tresses fall into the water. Using his fingers the king combed through the blond hair as best he could before he wetted it completely.

"Close your eyes, you don't want to get soap in them." Ashura instructed while pouring some shampoo in his hand.

Fai did as he was told and soon felt Ashura messaging the soap through his hair. After a bit his majesty rinsed it all out and used some conditioner to make it nice and easy to brush out. Once Fai was cleaned up he was lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a large fluffy towel.

A night shirt for Fai was placed next to Ashura's own. Slipping it over to the child's head he sat Fai at the small table with a pot of warm chicken broth that had also been set up for the late night meal.

"Broth is all that you stomach can handle right now. make sure you don't eat too fast, we wouldn't want you to get sick" the king said giving Fai a spoon. While he ate Ashura worked to delicately brush out that long blonde hair.

Fai had long since forgotten what it felt like to be hungry, but the soup was warm and tasted good. The blonde ate while trying his best not to slurp or spill, the child was having a hard time holding his hands steady. He did not want to seem as if he did not possess table manners in front in front of king Ashura.

Every now and then he could feel the king tug on his hair but tried not to complain, after all he had done so much to help the blonde and his brother, and he didn't want to upset Ashura. He would have to try his best to behave like the child the king wanted so that he wouldn't be sent back to the tower. He just couldn't bear to do it alone this time.

The blonde could only finish about hafe of his food before he started feeling a bit queasy. Pushing it away he waited and tried not to fall asleep as the king continued to struggle with the tangled hair. The king braded Fai's hair when he finished, there was no doubt that it would get tangled again in the night otherwise.

Sighing the king went and changed in to his night shirt before pulling a warm coat over his shoulder. The castle was always cold, but more so at night. If one wanted to avoid catching cold it was wise to always wear ones coat outside of personal chambers. Too bad he didn't have one small enough for Fai; it would be a long walk to the sacred pool, maybe if he carried Fai the child would be alright.

Slowly Ashura walked back to where Fai was sitting. The king was was more than surprised to see that Fai had in fact fallen asleep sitting up. Delicately he lifted the blonde and brought him over to the bed, pulling back the covers the king placed him in the middle. Shuffling the coat off and tossing it onto the floor Ashura climbed into bed as well.

Closing his eyes the king decided that maybe it was a lot to do in one day for someone so young. He would no doubt have to deal with the court tomorrow, but for tonight he was just going to sleep.

* * *

When morning rolled around Ashura woke up to the sound on knocking on his chambers. It was unusual for anyone to wake him up so early, in fact the king couldn't remember the last time anyone had gotten him up early for anything less than an attack on Luval castle.

Normally Ashura would have verbally answered, but for fear of waking the sleeping child Ashura opened the door to see the head of the court magicians Abel, a good friend of Ashura's, standing on the other side of the door.

"Good morning my king. The maids tell me that you have a rather cute little gest?" the older gentlemen gave the king a skeptical look.

Ashura stepped aside allowing Abel access to his chambers. The two men sat across from each other in silence for a few moments studying each other. In fact neither of them were the one to break that silence. Fai was. The blonde sat up in bed looking a bit panicked before remembering what had happened last night. When his eyes rested on the king he gave him a bewildered look. "Ashura –ou?" his voice was dry and week but still audible in the near silent room.

Both sets of eyes rested on Fai who was crawling out of bed. His feet pated across the floor as he came to stand by the king. "Yes Fai?"

"Is… my brother ok? I fell asleep before I could wish him goodnight…" cerulean eyes peered up at the king.

"Of course, we can still wish him good morning if you would like to. I just need to talk with the head of the court mages, Fai this is Mr. Abel." Ashura gestured to the man that Fai only now just seemed to notice.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Abel." Fai bowed politely.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Ashura picked Fai up and settled the child on his lap before continuing turning again to Abel who had just began to speak. "He has quite the presence to him. And so polite."

"He is rather polite isn't he, he's going to fit right in here in Celes don't you think?"

"He could fit right it, but getting him ready for court life is going to take a lot."

"Fai's worth the investment."

"Well I hope you enjoy your time in Celes Fai." Abel said with a bitter sweet tone. Fai was still too young to read in between the lines of that conversation and heard what was said, not what was meant.

"Thank you sir." Was the blonde's small reply. The king really did wonder were Fai had gotten such fine manners.

With that Abel excused himself to go speak with the other members of court about other matters. Ashura had a small breakfast brought in and the two ate together before getting dressed and heading to the sacred pool to see Fai's brother, Fai.

**Please review! I would love to hear what you think or any ideas you might have!**


End file.
